mpbbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Simulator 2
MPBBS is a Big Brother Philippine themed roblox simulator hosted by Margaux Ford (xXGauthierXx). Pinoy Big Brother, more popularly known by its abbreviated title PBB, is the Philippine version of the Big Brother reality game show franchise. The word Pinoy in the title is a colloquial term used to describe the Filipino people. Other essential elements of the Big Brother franchise are present, such as weekly and daily challenges, the confession room, and the voice known only as "Big Brother," sometimes referred to as "Kuya" (Tagalog for an elder male sibling). Pinoy Big Brother uses their tagline "Teleserye ng Totoong Buhay" or the "Real Life Soap Opera". Background Format It follows the same premise as its many foreign counterparts around the world where in a number of Filipinos volunteered to live inside a house for a certain number of days. The elimination process in the show is the reverse of the original Dutch format. At the start of the elimination process, the "housemates" (as the contestants are referred to) vote for which two (sometimes more if there are ties or if Big Brother hands out an automatic nomination) fellow housemates they should eliminate. Once these nominations are chosen, the viewer votes come into play. For a week viewers are asked to vote, for whoever they wanted to stay longer in the house. The housemate with the fewest viewer votes is eliminated. In the final week, the one with the most viewer votes will win the grand prize. The format of the series is mainly seen as a social experiment, and requires HouseGuests to interact with others who may have differing ideals, beliefs, and prejudices. The contestants compete for a grand prize of 5,000 robux. Casting The housemates in every simulator are chosen from different Roblox Big Brother Long terms or Short terms sites. Credits go to the owners of the Long terms sites & GFX's. This is the first ever season of this simulator. Twists & Changes * Big Jump Challenge – Housemates had to participate in various challenges in order to continue their journey and to earn a spot in the Big 4. * ZomBig Brother Breakout – Housemates will temporary leave the Pinoy Big Brother house and proceed in a place where their task will be held. They will compete in various of challenges, where the winner gets a special prize. Housemates Tasks & Challenges | style="background:#99FF66;" | Passed |- !11 |Housemates |'ZomBig Brother Breakout' The housemates must learn how to walk and talk like a zombie and must participate in the ZomBig Brother Breakout as zombies | style="background:#99FF66;" | Passed |- ! 12 |Housemates |'Laser Tag' The housemates must tag all the zombies using a laser gun, the housemates who tags the most zombies will win the competition and will receive 100 robux. | style="background:#99FF66;" | Clive |- ! 13 |Lance, Angela, Clive, Karina |'Escape Room' Lance, Angela, Clive, and Karina must escape the room by breaking the doors and by getting the of the codes right. The winner or first housemate to get out of the room will receive 100 robux. | style="background:#99FF66;" | Angela |- !14 |Shawntel, Brent, Harold |'House of the Dead' Shawntel, Brent, and Harold must escape the House of the Dead. They are given 30 minutes, the housemate who has less blood stain in their given shirt will win and will receive 100 robux. | style="background:#99FF66;" | Brent |- !15 |Housemates |'Big Jump Challenge' Housemates had to participate in various challenges in order to continue their journey and to earn a spot in the Big 4. | style="background:#FBF373;" | Angela |- !16 |Housemates |'Big Jump Challenge' Housemates had to participate in various challenges in order to continue their journey and to earn a spot in the Big 4. | style="background:#FBF373;" | Brent |} Weekly Recaps Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 ZomBig Brother Breakout Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Grand Finale